


Day to Day

by orphan_account



Series: Here There Be Dragons [4]
Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie and Darcy living in San Francisco. Rated teen for implied sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day to Day

San Francisco. The place where Lizzie would live, and build her company. The place where she could be in a 20 minute car ride to Darcy's apartment. Where she lived, and worked, and explored every day. Already she had her favorite cafe's and her apartment smelled like home. Already she was making her mark here, been flagged down on the street not only for her videos, but the first works Longbourn Media had put out. This was her home now, full of people she knew and loved. This was her city. 

And, currently, a week after moving in, she was dancing around her tiny apartment in leggings making, of all things, cookies. This would be normal and all, except for the fact that it was nearing 1:00 in the morning. She did not bake often, that was always Jane's thing. But a home didn't really feel like home until everything in it had been coated in the sweet scent of cookies. That and Lizzie had weird bouts of nesting, this one hitting at a very odd time. 

As the next song shuffled up on her phone she switched the pans in the oven, scooping a hot ball of cookie off with a nearby spoon, and shoving it in her mouth. She didn't seem to care that it was burning hot, and burnt her mouth. She just chased it down with a long gulp of milk and continued dancing around the apartment waiting until this last batch of cookies were done so she could go to bed, and hopefully sleep. 

Sleep wasn't a problem, as it turned out. After pulling out the last batch, and putting them on the cooling rack she just dumped all the dishes in a soap bath in the sink, managed to brush her teeth and wash the counters, then collapsed on the couch, her phone thunking on the floor next to her in a cookie coma. Her alarm that morning was barely enough to rouse her, and a hot shower did nothing to wake her up. 

That was probably when Darcy came by her office that afternoon for their Thursday lunch date, he found her fast asleep. A plate of cookies before with the note 'please take one'. He had to hold in a laugh as he crept around her desk, and kissed her on the cheek, causing her to (adorably) snort in her sleep, and wake up. 

"Hi," she said, a yawn splitting her face. 

"Morning," he said grinning. "Stay up late last night?" 

"I had a strange urge to bake cookies. At 1:00 in the morning. Pretty stupid." 

"Doesn't matter, as long as you get cookies out of it," he said smiling, and grabbing a cookie off the platter. "Would you like one?" 

"Oh god no, I have triple that at home, and ate about seven last night. I am all cookied out." 

He laughed, "I shouldn't be eating them either, they are not good for one's body figure." He looked disdainfully at the half of a cookie left. 

"You can eat more then one cookie and still maintain a girlish figure, Will," she teased. "Don't you worry." 

"It is not girlish!" 

She cackled. "Trust me, I know." 

"Yes you would," he leaned in closer. "You would know very well wouldn't you?" 

He smothered her laugh with a kiss that tasted of cookie.


End file.
